1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging system for storing and mixing separate ingredient components. In particular, the present invention relates to a packaging system which allows a first sealed bottle which contains a first component ingredient (such as powder, syrup or liquid) to be interconnected to a second bottle which contains a second component ingredient (such as liquid), such that the first and second components may be mixed together to reconstitute a beverage, consumable product, solution, mixture or the like.
2. Background of the Invention
There are numerous food and beverage products which are sold in powdered form and of which require water or another fluid to be mixed thereto before consumption. For example, some of the more popular products include powdered milk, flavored beverages, baby formula, diet supplements, protein shakes and cocktail mixes to name a few. Typically, the product is sold in a powdered form and must be mixed with a second liquid component, such as water or milk, before consumption. Sometimes the powdered beverage is sold in bulk as a cost savings means. That is to say, less packaging is needed per serving; therefore, the cost per serving is easily reduced. Further cost savings are realized because the consumer is left with measuring out the proper amount of powder component and adding the proper volume of liquid to prepare the beverage.
On the other hand, there are times when similar powdered beverage products (powder and liquid) are marketed in packages which provide a premeasured amount of powder supplement in a container. The container is typically designed such that it can be connected to a fluid container which holds a predetermined volume of liquid, such as a baby bottle or bottle of water. Some of the following prior art packaged systems for mixing a powder component with a liquid component are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,110 B2 to Moscovitz, entitled “Device for Storing and Dispensing a Substance by Mating with a Container and Associated Methods”, provides a storage device which engages a container, such as a bottle, to dispense a stored substance into the bottle. The device includes a housing for storing the substance, and a breakable seal disposed in the housing adjacent an opening for sealing the substance in the housing. Furthermore, the device includes a breaking member carried by the housing between the opening and the breakable seal for being driven by the bottle when engaged with the device to break the seal and to allow dispensing of the substance into the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,113 B2 also to Moscovitz, entitled “System, Devices and Methods for Storing and Mixing Substances”, provides a similar system for separately storing and mixing a first and second substance. The system includes a container for the second substance and a device for storing the first substance. The device has an insertion portion for being inserted into an opening of the container, and the insertion portion has an opening and a breakable seal adjacent the opening for sealing the first substance in the device. Also, a breaking member is carried by the container and recessed inside the opening thereof for breaking the breakable seal of the device when engaged with the container to allow mixing of the first and second substances in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,380 to Moscovitz, entitled “Device for Dispensing Flowable Material”, provides a storage cap having a storage compartment, an aperture on the storage compartment, a rupturable membrane covering the aperture, and a receiving groove that engages a bottle. The storage cap is adapted for dispensing the food or drug into a typical 16 oz to 1.5 liter water bottle. A preferred embodiment of the storage cap is filled with powdered flavor concentrate, and the aperture and the receiving groove are covered with the rupturable membrane. To dispense the powdered concentrate into a bottle, the storage cap is placed with the receiving groove facing the bottle neck lip. The storage cap is then pushed against the lip which urges the rupturable membrane into the groove. As the membrane is urged into the groove, it ruptures, thus allowing the concentrate, but not the membrane, to flow into the bottle. The storage cap has a receiving groove with a large enough outer diameter, and an aperture that is narrow enough, for engaging the storage cap onto a number of different sized bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,229 to Seckler, entitled “Bottle Adapter and Associated Methods”, provides a bottle adapter which includes a connector having a containment region for holding a composition and an internal threaded portion that engages threads on a bottle neck and has an opening in fluid communication with the containment region. An upper end of the connector has an aperture that is in fluid communication with the containment region. The adapter also includes a first; seal for sealing an opening in the threaded portion and a second seal for sealing the aperture. In use a removal of the first seal permits fluid communication between the containment region and fluid in the bottle, permitting the formation of a mixture. A removal of the second seal permits the mixture to be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,314 to Fuller et al., entitled “Unit Dose Package”, provides a unit dose package, which is usable with a bottle to reconstruct the contents of the package, and has a plastic fitment which defines a mouth opening for the package. The plastic fitment is bonded to a wall of the package and has a channel which receives the neck of the bottle. A flexible foil membrane seal is removably attached to the plastic fitment and is covered by a protective overcap.
Although the aforementioned prior art provides a variety of solutions for mixing a first component with a second component to prepare a consumable food or beverage product, there is still a need to provide a simple component mixing system which is designed to accomplish a variety of results that the prior art lacks.
First, it would be beneficial to provide a two component mixing system for reconstituted beverages which has a simple design which may be manufactured inexpensively and marketed for one use consumption. That is to say, the packaging system should be as inexpensive as possible, since it is contemplated that the packaging system will be disposed of after the product is consumed. Most of the aforementioned prior art is much more sophisticated than is required for one use mixing systems. As a result, the mixing systems tend to add extra cost per serving.
Moreover, it would be beneficial to provide a mixing system in which each component may be packaged individually in separate facilities, marketed separately, and finally combined together at the point of use or consumption. Many of the prior art examples must be packaged at the same facility. Thus, both components have to be introduced into the packaging system before shipping. Many times such mixing systems have an increased possibility of inadvertent mixing of the components during packing or after packaging, such as during shipping, etc. On the other hand, a mixing system which allows the first and second components to be packaged in an entirely separate facility, and even marketed separately, inherently would have no problems with respect to inadvertent mixing of the components during packaging or shipping, etc.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a mixing system which can, if desired, be marketed together with both components while still be optimized to meet other packaging parameters. For instance, in this scenario, it would be desirable to have a feature which allows the first component bottle to be stacked on top of the second component bottle and marketed as a complete system for reconstituted beverage. Once again, in this scenario, it would be desirable that the first and second components not necessarily be packaged together at the same plant, but have the ability to be married together at the retailer or point of purchase.
It would also further be advantageous to provide a mixing system which provides a relatively unobstructed mixing path between the first and second bottles. Some of the prior art systems provide a mixing flow path which only allows the first component to drain into the second component, but does not allow the second component to flow into the first bottle. By providing a mixing port which allows the first component to flow into the second bottle, and the second component to flow into the first bottle, the entire mixing system could be shaken together, which allows for better mixing of the first and second components.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a packaging system which can be interconnected prior to the breaking or puncturing of the seal in the packaging system. Other features that would be desirable would include a component mixing system in which each bottle would be individually sealed. For instance, if each bottle was individually sealed, the mixing system would be suitable for carbonated drinks. In particular, the first bottle could contain a flavored solution, while the second bottle could contain carbonated or soda water.
Therefore, even though there are numerous examples of prior art which teach two ingredient component mixing systems, there is still a need to refine or redesign such systems such that the aforementioned needs can be met.